Poor Unfortunate Wizard
by KatieBY
Summary: "Fortunately, I am someone who is quite gifted in magic. It is something I have always been really good at, and I have decided to invest it in miserable people, wizards and talented witches in need. I can help you. Do you accept young man? Greatness awaits you. It is in your hands to choose the right side of a new world order; you can be part of the greatness of the future"


**House: GRYFFINDOR**

**Class: History of Magic**

**Category: Drabble.**

**Prompt: **[Song Prompt] Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid

**Word Count****: 754**

**Special thanks to my Gryffindor team for betaing this chapter**

**Poor Unfortunate Wizard.**

"Will you help me? I am talented, intelligent, and the best in Potions in more than a decade," says the young boy who was full of hatred and confusion. I'd never before found such an imposing wizard.

He deserved the possibility of revenge and redemption. It seemed that he had never been taken seriously by anyone, but here I was, willing to change that.

"That I do, for that I live, the world that I propose, to help wizards in misfortune who have been usurped by Muggles and blood traitors—wizards like you who are alone, talented, wanting revenge and have no one to count on," I answered him from a raised chair.

Severus had no doubt heard rumors of my hatred of Muggles, and in some cases, the extremism I exuded, but I'd been so understanding in hearing his story and had shown genuine interest in his intellect.

"I've heard some things, Lord... I don't want to hurt people who haven't done anything to me..."

"Severus, I admit that in the past it used to be very bad, but I've discovered that it was not what I was really looking for in this organization; my followers are my family. I am really sorry for my old ways. I have already gained some fame, but it's the sort of fame that has prevented me from recruiting great talent; I would not like to lose your mind, Severus," I replied.

"Fortunately, I am someone who is quite gifted in magic. It is something I have always been really good at, and I have decided to invest it in miserable people, wizards and talented witches in need. I can help you. Do you want to be a Potions Master? I can get you an apprenticeship with a great Potions Master."

"There is nothing I want more, my lord," Severus replies, lowering his head in reverence to me—the one he's almost completely convinced will be his benevolent Lord.

"Do you accept young man? Greatness awaits you. It is in your hands to choose the right side of a new world order; you can be part of the greatness of the future of the magical world."

"If I become a Death Eater, I will never recover my dearest friendships or get a job at Hogwarts; I don't think they will accept me if I do," the boy thinks out loud without realizing it.

"But you will have your mastery, your redemption, and your revenge; surely I could get you an even better position than that of a foolish Professor of Hogwarts? After all, someone with your talent would only be wasted in that place, especially right now that it's led by that selfish old man, don't you think?" I smile as Severus nods; he's practically in my hands.

"We also have another little detail to discuss. We haven't talked about how you will pay me. You cannot receive without giving anything in return, Severus; it is a lesson that you must learn early in life," I remind him, stroking my chin.

"But I have nothing to offer, my Lord; I am really poor. My possessions are almost non-existent," he replies, looking at his feet.

"It is not much what I ask for, Severus, just something small in exchange for greatness. All I want from you is your loyalty. Take my mark and be faithful without restrictions; only then, can I protect you and help you."

"I ..." the undecided boy whispers.

"Think fast, boy. I don't have much time; I'm a very busy man.

"It's only loyalty I request; don't you think that's a fair price? I offer you the world. This will be your only chance to prove that you are not a coward and that you really are as intelligent as you say you are. Poor wizard in disgrace, if you really want to be happy, then you have to pay. You will not regret this, Severus; it is the future of the magical world you are going to help build. Do not hesitate; join now."

Severus looks up at me with stormy eyes. I lean forward on my chair ever so slightly as he uncovers his arm by rolling his shirt to his elbow; I knew, of course, that he was willing, but one can never be too careful. When he presents his arm to me, I waste no time. I utter the words that will bind the young man to me forever, rendering him another lackey.

How stupid he was.


End file.
